what did I do to you
by numbuh13m
Summary: Garfield's parents died, he was young, he was cared by his older sis & bro, but the worst part is, every day he is constantly bullied at school, by the most popular kids in school, Richard Grayson-Wang fighting expert, baseball pitcher, an ladies man/ victor stone quarter back, rap star/kori anders head cheerleader, prettiest girl in school/ rachel roth she's intimidating
1. Chapter 1

"garfield, sweety, get up" his older sister of 25 said.

"why" garfield turned over.

"come on, your a genus, you should love school, be ready in 15, please" once she walked out to let her younger brother get ready for the first day of 10th grade, garfield let a few tears drop.

"mom, and dad, ill be joining you very soon" he said looking out his window by his bed up at the sky.

* * *

"dad, please" a young girl begged, but, again was slammed into the wall.

"you worthless bitch, I want you fucking ready in 5 damn minuets" her dad yelled.

"im sorry" whispered as she got up an looked her self in the mirror at the new forming bruise on her cheek.

"nothing make up cant fix" she grumbled to her self.

* * *

"hey Richard" a young boy said jumping on his big brother lap.

"hey bro" richard said messing the boys dirty blond hair up.

"I love you" the young boy said.

"I love you to timmy" richard said.

"well, dad wants to know if you want a ride" timmy asked.

"tim, he's your dad, not mine, but I will take that ride" richard sent his little 'brother' off to tell there 'dad' rachard will be needing a ride.

* * *

"hey victor, dad told me to get you up for school" victor's 24 year old sister said.

"why are you here" victor asked surprised.

"dad needed help with you, an Shawn, an Tyrone, so I came back home, I got here yesterday after you fell asleep" his sister explained.

"but, tyra, what about school" victor asked.

"dad, been trying to take care of you guys after mom's death for 5 years now, he needs help" tyra explained.

"oh, ok, ill be down in 10 minutes" victor said, his sister smiled an left him to get ready.

* * *

"hey kori, you ready for school, sweet heart" kori's uncle asked.

"yeah, ill be done in a minute" kori told, her uncle closed the door for her to finish up.

as she looked in the mirror with disgust, one thought went through her head

"ugh, im so fat" she then looked towards her bath room.

"just a wee bit puking before school"she said quietly to her self"

* * *

**so a basis of there home lives, next chapter, will be at school**


	2. Chapter 2

"come on, girls,

We're number 1, we can't be number 2,

So we're going to beat the whoops out of you,

the whoops out of who,

dont even ask, it's you,

YEAH" kori then did a back flip but the girl that was suppose to catch her, didn't, the both fell.

"im so, sorry, please dont hurt me" the girl shut her eye's an put her hands over her face.

"oh shut it, an help me up" as the girl went for her, she was lifted up, kori was surprised an her stomach churned, until she saw the force's face.

"how's my angel, from above" rich played cooly.

"im fine, one sec, put down" rich obeid, kori clapped her hands.

"ok girls, ill text you the next practice date" kori then turned to face rich, an picked her book bag up.

"lets go, honey" kori said.

"your gunna give me your bag first, it looks like your straining your pretty self" rich said with a soft smile, an kori giggled, an tossed him the bag.

"vic texted me an said he an rach were gunna meet us in court yard" rich said, when they rounded the corner they saw rach an vic talking to the biggest loser in school, Garfield Logan.

as they walked closer, rach pushed him down to the ground, then noticed kori an rich standing there laughing.

"hey guys" rich said.

"hey" vic said grabbing Gar's book bag an dumping every thing out on top of him an tossing the bag on top of him.

gar sat up, an started placing things in his book bag, trying to hold back tears, but rich noticed.

"oh, look, the whittle baby gunna cry" they all laughed, an the rich kick gar back down to the ground as he tried to get up.

"please, let me go" gar said so quit, no one could hear him.

"what was that freak" kori asked, rudely.

"let me leave, please" he said a little bit louder.

"awww, what gotta go cry in a corner" rach taunted.

"no,I..." he was cut off by a punch to the face by Richard.

gar whimpered, as he sat up an felt his face, he look at his hand, his eyes widened at the sight of blood, rich grabbed gar's shirt

"you gunna tell any one" gar shook his head, an rich laughed at Garfield's fear, an pushed him to the ground as he walked off with vic, rach an kori, all laughing.

"guess I better get cleaned up" gar said to him self as he got up an trudged to the nearest bath room

as he was rinsing his face off a guy walked up beside him an pushed him to the ground.

"hey little guy, what happened, need a hand" garfield didnt raise a hand, as he sat up, but the guy took his hand any way, pulled gar up, but then pushed him back down, again, again, an again, he pushed garfield down to the ground one time an before leaving said.

"why dont you just leave, no one would miss ya, you little freak" the guy shrugged his shoulder's walking out of the bath room.

gar looked down as he said.

"I will be leaving, every one will be happy, finally, ok" gar stood up, an finished cleaning off, the walking to his 1st class, trying to ignore all the laughs, an names being thrown at him.


	3. Chapter 3

it was now 5th period lunch time, ware student relax for a bit, but garfield couldn't, kori took garfield's lunch an through it in a near garbage can, rachel took his home work book through it out on top of some disturbing substance that cant even be named, an now richard an victor were playing keep away with garfields book bag, every one in the lunch room was laughing including the 3 lunch ladys an 2 male gym teachers, an 1 female gym teacher.

"come on, give it back" gar begged.

"want it, come get it, freak" victor taunted holding the bag out, to only throw it to richard as gar tried to reach for it.

"oh, come on, just a little faster" richard said, with a smirk.

"ok, we all had a good laugh, give him back his bag" one of the male teachers said.

"thanks, " garfield said, knowing he could of stopped this 20 minutes ago, an then the bell rang.

"well, looks like its gym time now, be on time you 5" , pointed accusingly at garfield.

* * *

"hey garfiled no hard feeling about the lunch room right, I mean it was just a little fun" victor said as he an richard walked over to garfield, richard took garfields gym cloths.

"come on, why cant you guys pick on some one else" garfield spoke up.

"because, your the only little freaky loser in this damn school, besides, its too much fun" they put his gym cloths in the shower's an turned it on, an soaked the cloths.

"looks like some one will need some good luck" the laughed leaving garfield along in the locker room.

"great" he muttered.

* * *

"look who's late, , explanation" asked.

"I walked in at the same time as richard an victor" garfield said..

"is this back talk"

gar shook his head "no, the bell didn't ring yet" as garfield said this the bell rang.

"now it did" pointed out.

"but im already in the gym" garfiled argued.

"yes, but I say your late, your not even wearing your gym uniform" scolded.

"thats only because richard an victor wetted my uniform" garfield told.

"so you have it, go put it on" smirked.

"but its wet" gar said.

"I dont care" smirked calmly.

gar nodded with his head down, he was miserable, walking out of the gym to the locker room.

in the gym

pulled out 2 sets of keys.

"kori, go turn on the air conditioner in here, an rachel go turn on the big fan's, isn't really hot in here" he smirked to the girls who looked at each other an thenreturned his smirk taking the keys to finish the task.

6 minuets later garfield came back in the gym which was now freezing.

"oh, look who decides to join us" said getting every one's attention, who then laughed at gar's appearance, he looked almost blue an he was soaked.

"garfield, you haven't finished your fitness test, yet, your the last one, you still need to climb the rope"

"but I did that last week, I think your mistaken" gar said.

"no attitude, climb the rope" pointed towards the rope. garfield fought the fact he was freezing, an lifted his arms an started climbing he only got half way up, before not able to go any more.

"come on, what wrong, you that weak, you need some motivation" he pulled out a lighter an was about to light the rope.

"wait, please, ill do it" the rope was light, gar panicked an jumped from the rope, he landed on mat, luckily.

"garth, put the fire out" told, garth listened an grabed the fire extinguisher an the fire was out

walked over to garfield, calmly.

"im going to tell on you, you cant treat me like this, its not fair" gar told.

"listen, who you gunna tell, your a freak, a loser, no one cares about you, no one loves you, no even likes you, if you die, no one will notice, so drop dead" he said, garfield took every word to heart, he wanted to die, but, he just wanted one friend before he did the act, but that will never happen, he knows that.


	4. Chapter 4

Garfield walked into his house, an was admittedly hit in the face with a ball.

"ow" he said holding his face.

"sorry, bro" his 12 year old little brother Kevin said.

"its ok" he said.

"how was school" his 7 year old twin sister's, cherry an bherry asked.

"yeah, why did it take you 3 hours to get home" his 9 year old brother Austin asked.

"are you ok" his 11 year old sister ally asked.

"im fine guys" he said.

"you dont look fine" Kevin said.

"well I am" Garfield snapped.

"what's your problem" ally asked.

"im sorry"gar said.

"i think it's a teenage issue" Kevin joked, gar tried to smile, but couldn't.

"so why so long to get home"Austin asked again.

* * *

THE TRUTH

_"hey, loser, ware you headed to, huh" victor said blocking Garfield way. He ignored him an tried to maneuver around him, but Richard blocked his way, when he moved the other way, kori blocked his way, then last but not lease rachel finished the circle, they started closing the circle._

_"please, I just want to go home" gar begged._

_"no one cares, little freak" Richard said pushing him into rachel_

_"stop, please" gar begged again._

_"aw guys, were gonna make him cry" rachel pushed him into kori._

_"what a loser" kori pushed him into victor._

_"please, I didn't do anything to you" gar told._

_"shut the fuck up, freak" rachel said, as victor pushed him into robin._

_"how much money you got freak" robin smirked, kori snatched gar's bag, her eye's widened _

_"he's got 40 bucks" now gar's eye's widened._

_"no, I nee..." Richard pushed him to the ground an kicked him in the stomach._

_"shut up, loser" Richard kicked him again, an again._

_"ca...ca..can, I go, ho...me no...w" gar cried out they all laughed..._

* * *

what Garfield says happens

"I helped out at the orphanage" gar smiled a toothy smile.

"how nice of you" ally said.

"yeah, im going to my room, I think I need a nap" he left with out another word.

* * *

in Garfield room

he stared into his mirror an lifted his shirt.

"oh great, a huge bruise, at least my shirt covers it" he sighed.

he pulled his shirt down an sat on his bed an layed back, an he started to cry.

"why, I cant even do what they all wanted now, cause they stole the money I was gonna use to bye the damn gun, well, maybe I can steal, one of jessy's or Justin" he wiped his eye's an left his room, 'there at work, I just have to get in a get out' Garfield went to his sister jessy's room an went to her gun cabinet.

"damn it's locked" gar thought angrily, but then remembered.

* * *

flash back

_"sissy, wat's that" an 8 year old garfield asked._

_"just a key" she smiled while putting it in her dresser._

_"to what" she smiled an said._

_"its just to my gun cabinet, there for work, me an Justin both get alot of enemy's doing what we do, we need a means of protecting you guys" she smiled giving him a kiss._

_"I love you" gar said._

_"I love you too" jess said._

_"can I tell you anything" gar asked._

_"anything, I always listen" jess said._

_"would you always believe me" gar asked._

_"of coarse" she said pulling him into a closer hug._

_"ok" he said._

_"why" she asked._

_"I just wanted to make sure" gar lied._

_"ok" she said._

* * *

gar held a gun an thought about this.

"maybe I should tell jess about all this now" he thought as he herd the front door open, 'shit'

he closed the cabinets door, locked it, an throw the key back in the dresser, an maid sure the gun was on lock, an ran out of the room to his.

* * *

in Garfield's room

"I could do it now, any time I want" he smiled but then frowned.

"I should probably say good-bye first to my family" he said allowed, he wrapped the gun in an old blanket an put it under his bed.

"well, lets decided who get's what" gar said looking around his room making side notes on ever thing

* * *

at the towns park.

"hey y'all, I think we went to far today" victor thought allowed.

"what you mean"Richard spat.

"we got to give that kid his money back" victor said.

"what" kori asked dumbfounded.

"we went to far"victor argued.

"what you starting to like that freak" rachel asked.

"no, he'll always be a freaky little loser, but we shouldn't have taken his money" victor said taken the money out of Richard's hand while getting.

"hey man, ware the hell are you going" Richard got up.

"Im going to return this kid's money" victor said as he headed over to Garfield's house.


	5. Chapter 5

kevin-12, ally-11, austin 9, cherry an bherry-7

* * *

victor knocked an waited patiently for some one to answer.

"um hi" the door opened.

"hello, is this ware Garfield Logan lives"victor asked.

"uh yeah, who are you" a little attitude.

"my name is victor, may I speak with fr ...I mean garfield, please" victor asked politly.

"i'll go get him"

the door shut in his face.

"ally, who was at the door"Austin asked.

"some guy named victor here to see Garfield" she said then taking a deep breath, then yelled "GARFIELD" as load as she can an gar came running down the stares

"what's wrong, what happened" gar asked in a rush.

"nothing, just some guy here to see you" ally said, gar's was shocked, no one ever comes to see him.

"who" gar asked.

"he said his name was victor" ally said, gar walked towards the door an looked through the peep hole

'what, there gonna mess with me at my own house now" he thought as he opened the door an stepped out side.

"hey, cant you all leave me along at my house"gar said.

"im not here to mess with you, I just wanted to give you your money back, an a extra 30 bucks for stealing it in the first place"victor said, an saw Garfield's eye's light up as he took the money an smile started to form upon on his lips.

"listen freak this dont change nothing, im just not a thief" victor spat.

"right, um thank you, um, bye"gar said, his eye's returned to there dead state as he was about to go back inside.

"see ya loser"victor said as he walked away.

they both had one thought left.

'why cant I have friends'

'why am I such a dick'


	6. Chapter 6

kevin-12, ally-11, austin 9, cherry an bherry-7

* * *

"so gar, was that one of you friends" ally asked.

"no, just some one from school" gar responded.

"what he want" kevin asked.

"nothing, ill be in my room" he said. when he left.

* * *

"hey, you guys ever noticed gar, is how you would say, depressed"ally asked.

"well yeah, but he'll never tell us what's wrong" austin admitted.

"yeah, he seemed even more down after that visit" kevin said.

"do you think we should talk to him" cherry an bherry asked in a sweet high pitched voice.

"I dont know, we should ask jessy an Justin maybe first" ally suggested.

"maybe" Austin said shrugging his shoulder.

* * *

in Garfield's room

"so fucking close" he knocked all the papers off his desk on to the floor.

"what, the, fuck, did I, fucking, do, to, them" he angrily spat, busting a hole in his wall.

he layed down against a wall an sighed, "I guess it's time to give up, well, lets see"

he thought for a moment.

"justin will get my guitar, jessy will get my art supplies, an writing books, ally will get all my sports supplies, no one lets me play any way, austin will get my comic books, kevin will get his bike an cherry an bherry will get my text books an coloring books, I wont need to study for the stupid collages no more an im not talented enough for any sort of art" he said as he collected the things he no longer needed.

* * *

"hey guys" gar said with a huge smile, cutting the conversation his younger brothers an sisters were having.

"hey" cherry said "gar" bherry finished.

"here" he said handing cherry a few coloring books an text books an then handed bherry the same.

"um thank's" bherry said looking at cherry weirdly.

"but why" cherry finished.

"just need a change" was his only response.

"here ally" he handed her a bag full of bats, balls, rackets...

"um, dont you like sports" she asked.

"just need a change" was all he said as he gave austin his comic book collection in a box, an on top was, love is a battle field.

"dude, jessy gave you that comic, you never separate from any thing jessy gives you" austin said giving a weird look.

"need a change" gar said tiredly.

"here kev" he handed him the keys to his bike lock.

"dude, you giving me ur bike" Kevin asked.

"yeah, I wont need it no more" he said smiling.

"an here, give this to Justin" he said holding the guitar, an then Justin an jessy walked in the house.

"give what to justin" justin asked.

"my guitar, I dont want it no more" justin was in utter shock to ask questions.

"an jessy here are some of my art supplies, an writing books" he said, she took the box.

"ok, gar, what's this about" jessy asked.

"he gave us stuff too" ally said as each of the kids held up there items Garfield gave them.

"why" justin asked.

"I just need a change" he said shrugging his shoulders walking away as if nothing happened.

when he was fully out of ear shot.

"you guys, out side, me an justin have to talk" jess said.

"but..." ally started.

"NOW" jessy yelled, they all piled out.

"so jess, what you think" justin asked.

"that's usually a sign of suicide" she spoke.

"I know, but why would he be suicidal" justin asked.

"I dont know ,but I plan to find out, I dont want to lose him" she said.

"well ether do I, we'll have to keep a close eye on him I guess" he said.

"justin" jess asked.

"what" he said then noticed she was crying, she never cried. He pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"what is it" he asked.

"I cant lose some one else like I lost mom an dad, I love them so much, all of em, but me an gar always had such a tight bond, I thought he would of told me, when he had thoughts, if he did have these thoughts" she cried on his shoulder, an unknown to them gar sat at the top of the stairs.

'she loves me, my family does, love me, Ill talk to jess after school tomorrow' he said before quietly leaving the top of the stairs on his way to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

kevin-12, ally-11, austin 9, cherry an bherry-7

* * *

"you fucking bitch" rachel's father pushed her on to the floor.

"I told you I want A's, an what you bring home" he shoved the paper at rachel, "a fucking B"he picked her up by her hair, an was about to yell again, when he heard a car horn.

"who the hell's that" he yelled dropping her.

"my friends, they are going to drive me to school" she moved out of the way before he kicked her an grabbed her bag an ran out of the door, an got into the car as fast as she could, in the back next to kori.

* * *

"hey, you in a rush for school" victor smirked from the driver seat.

"no" rachel said even though she was thinking 'yes'

"so, what happened yesterday, you now friends with that freak" rachel asked an victor laughed.

"yeah right, I told ya'll I just aint no thief" victor said, driving down the road.

"what ever, what you guys want to do after school" richard asked.

"actually, I have plans" rachel said.

"doing what" kori asked.

"kind of personal" rachel smiled.

"ok, well the three of us can do something" victor suggested.

"yeah, we'll think of something" Richard said.

* * *

"ahh" gar heard as he was knocked off his feet.

"oh, im sorry" the kid said.

"yeah, of coarse you are" Garfield said rolling his eye's an getting up.

"really, I am, I just tripped, my shoe was un tied" the kid smiled.

"oh, im sorry" gar said, as he seen the un tied shoe. "here, let me help you" gar offered, picking up the last of the guy's book's.

"thanks, im wally, by the way, im new here" wally held out his hand for gar to shake.

"oh, your welcome, im Garfield" gar smiled an shook wally's hand.

"cool, my name aint the worst in school" wally laughed, but Garfield didn't take it as a joke.

"yeah, what ever" gar said about to leave when wally put a hand on his shoulder.

"hey, I didn't mean to offend you, I only meant it as a joke I swear" wally said.

"ok" gar smiled.

"come on, can you show me ware my first period is" wally asked handing gar his sheet.

"yeah, thats right by mine" gar said, an he thought he finally had a friend, when.

"hi, im jenna, but you can call me jinx" the girl winked at wally, then looked at gar.

"your cute, an seem cool, why you walking with that loser" she spoke seductively, gar saw ware this was going.

then she whispered in wally's ear.

"ditch that loser, an come with me" jinx spoke, 'wow, I could be cool here, oh, but he looks hurt, forget it' wally thought as he pushed gar off his feet an laughed. As gar was getting up, he didn't notice wally look back at him with regret.

at that moment rachel, victor, kori, an richard came walking up laughing.

"wow, I bet he thought that guy was gonna be his friend" richard said.

"you know it was very mean to try an trick a new student" rachel said.

"I wasn't..." gar was cut off by a slap to the face by kori.

"shut up" she said.

'come on, say some thing' victor argued with him self.

"wow, what a loser" richard said.

"totally" kori said pushing him back down to the ground.

"hey, guy's, we have to get to class" victor said, then added "I dont think this loser's worth getting a detention"

"yeah, see ya" once kori, rachel an richard were out of sight.

victor helped gar up, but then garth was walking down the hall, victor pushed Garfield down again, an started laughing with garth.

* * *

"hey, freak" "hey loser" "why are you still here" were a few comments Garfield heard as he ran down the hall way to leave the school.

"wow, I dont understand why the kid still go's to this school" richard said as they watched gar run out of the school.

"hey rach, you want a ride to ware ever your going" victor asked.

"no, Im just going to walk, thank though, see you guys tomorrow" rachel said as she left to the opposite way then Richard, kori, an victor.

* * *

Garfield arrived at the grave yard with 2 sets of flowers. an sat down in front of the two graves, one said Marie Lydia Logan, an the other one said Kevin Mark Logan, gar placed one set in front of his mom's stone, an one in front of his dad's stone, an then sat down an cried.

* * *

rachel arrived at the grave yard with a set of flowers. she sat down in front of a grave that said, Arrelle Aria Roth, rach placed the set of flowers in front of the stone an sat down to cry.

then she noticed Garfield there, an she got angry.

"what the hell you follow me freak" gar looked up, an she lightened up as she saw his face streaked with tears, an then looked down at the tomb's an saw the last name's were the same as his.

"were they your parent's" she took a guess.

he only nodded, then he looked at the grave in front of her, an pointed.

"who was she" he asked.

"my mother, she died when I was little, I stay with my dad now" she spoke with disgust.

"oh" he said.

"so, who takes care of you, now" she asked.

"my older brother an sister, they take care of me, an my 2 little brothers an three little sisters" gar explained.

"oh" she said.

"yeah" he said.

"well, um I better get home, my dad will be mad if im late again" she said, gar would of brushed that off, if he didn't see the big bruise on her neck.

"um, you have a bruise on your neck" she gasped an grabbed her neck.

"does your dad hit you" gar asked. She started to freak out, she grabbed his shirt an pulled him towards her, an she sat down on the ground with him.

"listen to me, you cant say any thing to any one" she said, letting tears dropped, gar was in shock, but then came back.

"um, you have to tell some one" gar said.

"yeah, im gonna take the advice from the school's biggest loser" she spat throwing him back.

"I just want you to be safe" gar said.

"what you care" rachel said.

"I do, ok, you dont deserve to be beat, if any one does I do" gar said.

"why would you say that" rachel asked.

"cause my life is worthless, I should of been the one to die not my parents, but maybe ill be joining them real soon" gar yelled, as he held his nee's to his chest. Rachel's eye's widened, she placed a hand on his back, an sat down, an pulled him into a hug, an allowed him to cry on her shoulder.

"none of that was true, ok, every one, including me, have just being jerks ok" rachel said.

"but this dont change any thing right, your still going to go back to school an make fun of me, right" gar said standing up.

"im sorry, but that's right, I cant stop every one by my self" rachel said an then got angry. "an you know what, you are a freaky loser, any way, so dont blame me, for any thing that happens to you" gar couldn't believe this, again, it happens.

"fine, Im sorry, you know rachel, I could of used one friend, just one" gar ran off with one thought 'that's it, it's time' gar let the tears drop, as he ran as fast as he could.

"shit, what the hell did I just do, I need to stop him, I dont know ware the hell he lives, shit" rachel ranted as she took out her phone.

"hey, kori, can you guys meet me at the grave yard, now" she rushed an hung up before they had a chance to ask questions.

"shit, I cant believe it, Im gonna be the reason some one dies, oh my fucking, mom please, help" she cried, not caring if people stared at her, she just wished that kori, Richard an victor would hurry up.


	8. Chapter 8

kevin-12, ally-11, austin 9, cherry an bherry-7

* * *

once rachel was dropped off she tried to slip up to her room with out her father noticing, but he grabbed her by the hair an stopped her mid step an spun her around.

"what the fuck happened to your face" he yelled.

"nothing" rachel said.

"nothing, your fucking all fucked up, who the hell has been hitting you" he yelled.

'you' rachel thought but didn't dare say that.

"that's it" he throw her to the floor.

he took out his cell phone an started dialing a number he forced himself to remember.

_"hello' the voice said._

"hey, this is trigon, our kids are friends, listen my daughter came home she looks all beat up, an wont tell me who the hell did it" trigon started.

_"oh, thats terrible, but I dont get why you calling me" the man on the other line said._

"bruce I want to know if richard knows anything" trigon said.

_"ok, let me ask him" bruce said._

'oh god, richard dont tell him' rachel begged inside her head.

"ok, get over to my house now, an then you can take me to this bitch's house" trigon told richard an then hung up.

"so some full grown women hit" trigon asked calmly.

"she looked to be in her twenties" rachel stated, an as soon as the words left her mouth she felt a hand slap her across the face.

"dont smart mouth me" was the last thing said as they waited for richard to get here.

* * *

"guys" rachel said then turned to richard.

"why did you tell him"

"rach, that girl had no right to hit you" victor said.

"we had no right to hit her brother, constantly every day" rach retorted, as she got in the back with richard an kori, an her dad sat up front with victor.

* * *

"this is her house" when trigon got replies with nodes of the head, "every one out" trigon rushed out the door, he walked up to the door an pounded.

"hey man, chill out, who the fuck you think you are to bang on my fucking door like that" justin said.

"who the fuck does a bitch in this house think she is for hitting my daughter" trigon said showing rachels face.

"yo jess, you know these people" jess came to the door, an nodded.

"yeah they were those kids, I punched that one in the face, im sure that's her father who wants to get some thing like money" jess explained.

"oh, really, ok, lets see" justin pulled out his wallet, an then put it up side down.

"yeah there aint shit in here, you got the wrong house" justin an jessy started laughing.

"I wasn't here for money, I was here for to kick some ass"trigon told, jessy an Justin looked at each other an then broke over laughing.

"ok, if you done with your dead never were alive threats, I can pint you in the direction off of my property, oh an dont forget your little bitch daughter an her dip shit friends" jess smiled as she an justin shut the door with a loud bang.

"who was that" gar asked from the couch, as the door was being banned on again.

"one of those kids fathers, um rachel I think it was" justin explained.

"dont let her go home with him" gar blurted out.

"why" justin asked.

"He beats her, she slipped up to me" gar explained.

"so" jess said.

"jessica" justin said.

"what she bullied gar" jess yelled.

"were KCA workers, we sorta have to help her if she's abused at home" justin said.

"fine, get us a gun, ga... justin you get the gun's" jess said an justin nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

kevin-12, ally-11, austin 9, cherry an bherry-7

* * *

"ok, hide it, slip out get in front of those little bitch...I mean kids" jess changed her word choice an smiled as Justin glared at her.

"ok, lets do this, keep gun in a good reach, gar go up stair's an keep the kids in cheek.

"ok" gar said, as he ran up stair's.

"should we let him go along" jess asked.

"we have no choice" Justin said as he opened the door.

"finally" trigon yelled, "what the hell took you so long" trigon asked as justin pushed his way in front of the children.

"what are you doing" trigon asked.

"hands wear we can see em" jess said pointing a gun at him.

"what" trigon asked in surprise.

"you heard my sis, do it" taking his gun out an pointing it at him.

"what" trigon asked again.

"KCA, HANDS UP NOW" they both yelled.

"ok, chill out, why" trigon asked calming down.,

"you know man, child abuse is a crime" justin spoke.

"yeah, what your point" trigon asked.

"got a pointer that your daughter being beat, by you" jess smirked.

raven's eye's widened

"why you little bitch"trigon jumped for rachel who hid behind justin, an jess jumped an kicked him in the back of the legs, he fell to the ground.

"I thought you were pissed off at her, what the hell do you care" trigon spoke as he was hand cuffed by jess.

"oh we are, but I think she was just trying to take the abuse you give her an put it on gar, but that's gonna change, she glared at the 4 kids standing there who couldn't take it an had to look away.

"hey" a voice said from behind.

"oh hey, can you take him away" justin handed trigon over to the operative.

"yeah" he said.

"thanks, greg" jess gave him a hug, an then turned to the 4 teens, an as she was about to speak.

"jessy, jessy, jessy" cherry yelled as bherry yelled "justin, justin, justin"

"what" they asked.

"is gar dead" they asked.

"what, what do you mean" jess asked.

"he's bleeding every were, an wont wake up" cherry said.

"he looks scarry" Bherry said.

"OH god, no" jess screamed, as she ran to ware her little brother was, she found him in his room, an saw his wrist slit, an a bucket of water, an a note she picked it up it up to read, but couldn't, some one sent this to him, an basically told him to do this ,shit, so close to saving him, were thoughts going through jess's head as she hugged her brother, an heard a faint heart beat.

"a beat, he's still alive, doctor, need a doctor" she thought as she picked her brother up an carried him down to the car an put him in the back seat.

"what's wrong" Victor asked.

"he's dying ,not dead yet, some one sent some stupid letter to him, he slit his damn wrist, every one in the car now" jess ordered as she hopped in the driver seat.

"rachel come seat in the passenger seat, though" jess said, she only nodded an did as told.

once every one was in, she sped of to get mescal care.

"I want to know why this bulling even occurred" jess asked.

"you know why I did it, you said it, I just wanted to feel better" rach started to cry.

"didn't you even think about how you made him feel" jess asked.

"every day" rach said.

"an you still choose to bully him" jess asked.

"im sorry, I didn't think he would go this far" rach said.

"who's hand writing is this" jess pulled the letter out and gave it to rachel who examined it.

"it look's like jinx's hand writing" rach said.

"you can match that" jess asked.

"yeah" rach said.

"good, who bully's him now" jess asked taking a sharp right turn.

"the whole school, an a few teachers" rach admitted.

"ok" jess angrily parked the car in the front.

"out, now" jess told every one an they rushed into the building.


	10. Chapter 10

kevin-12, ally-11, austin 9, cherry an bherry-7

* * *

"um, ok, did they for get about us" kevin said walking out with ally an austin to the girls.

"yeah we think so" cherry said.

"there going to the hospital" bherry told.

"why" ally asked.

"people bully's gar, an he is almost dead" cherry explained.

"but jess said he aint dead yet" bherry explained further.

"who bullied him" austin asked now pissed off.

"those people the one with the girl jess punched, the school, like I heard all thew students an some teachers" the girls said.

"oh, know one mess's with my brother" austin said as he walked inside, an returned with car keys.

"why do you have the just in-case car keys" ally asked.

"cause we gonna take the just in-case car, an go kick some ass an see gar" austin answered.

"none of us can drive, were not old enough, dude" kevin said.

"our bro is in need, he was an is always there for us, an now he needs help" austin explained.

"he's right, im driving" ally grabbed the keys.

"how im the oldest here" kevin said trying to snatch the keys but failed.

"by a year moron, an I am the one with a mature brain level out of all for of you" ally said getting in the car an put the keys in the ignition, an rolled down her window, cherry an bherry also sat in the car.

"get you ass's in this car, right now" ally smirked. austin took the front seat an kevin sat in between the girls.

"ugh, ill never pass for a teen like this, austin go get me some thing to boost my height an cherry an bherry, get upfront, your my feet" ally said, evry one listened to what they were told to do.

* * *

"I cant believe this" victor said.

"me ether" rach said.

"richard what the fuck" victor yelled

"I didn't do anything" richard said.

"you did, we all did, but whats pissing me off is you seem so unaffected that this kid could die" victor said.

"I am so pissed off at my self that I let this happen, it wasn't suppose to go that far" richard had tears drip from his eye's.

"he must be ok right" kori asked.

"hey" the 4 heard a voice, an then saw 5 kids walking up to him.

"hi" rachel said.

"why" austin asked.

"why what" victor asked.

"why were you so mean to Garfield" ally asked.

"we dont know" kori said.

"yes we do" rachel said, once every ones attention was on her she continued.

"just look inside, you know, he was already being picked on, an instead of stopping it like we really wanted to, we maid it worse, I did it cause my dad beat me, I wanted to put that pain on some one else" rach said.

"I wanted to be of liked, I do not speak the goodest English" kori said.

"he has a better life then me, better house, both parents my mom's dead ,he seemed always happy" victor said an richard added.

"my parents both died, his happiness pissed me off, his perfect life"

"his life aint perfect, our parents both died, he saw it, so did jess, but he took it harder, jess asked him to try an stay happy-go-lucky, he always listened to her, he did, then he started to change to a very depressed looking..., guess we know why" ally explained.

"we have to say sorry, I cant believe this" victor said.

"that's a swell idea" justin said from behind making the four teen's jump.

"can we trust you alone with gar, while we question our convicts on how they got here" jessy said as they moved closer to the five kids.

"yes, why me thankful" kori said.

"thats a new saying" justin said to jess who only nodded as they started interrogating there brothers an sisters.

* * *

"um, hello" kori said as they slowly piled into the room.

"what are you doing here" gar asked.

"listen, we want to tell you, how sorry we are, for all of this, um, an maybe you can be friends with us, you want friends, right" victor asked.

"I dont secrete friends" gar said.

"what, no, you can call us your friends , an hang with us" rach said the decided to quickly add "in public"

"why, why now, cause you feel bad, or you think im so pathetic I cant even kill my self right" gar yelled in frustration.

"NO, listen, this shit has to stop, were gonna stop it, you just have to promise if you feel like you want to die again, talk to some one, ok" richard said.

"I was, jessy, my sister, but when I went to my room I saw this note on my bed, an I couldn't take it any more, it's not fair, why me" gar started crying, rachel took a seat next to him an allowed him hug her, an cry on her shoulder.

"listen, richards right, were gonna stop this bullying ok, an be your friends, we really would like you to be friends with us" rach said.

"real friends" gar couldn't help but smile.

"real friends" victor said.


	11. Chapter 11

kevin-12, ally-11, austin 9, cherry an bherry-7

* * *

"ware you going, it's saturday" austin asked garfield as he was about to step out the door.

"out" gar said.

"why are you gonna trust them, they hurt you gar" austin said.

"they may have but they did start to defend me" gar smiled.

"they made your life miserable, an, an, gar" austin let out a whimper an grabbed him into a tight hug "I dont want to lose you" austin was now crying.

"listen, I wont go, im sorry, wasn't thinking the other day, im not even going to see them, ok, I was going to see mom an dad" gar said, austin didn't let go.

"im gonna be fine, I love you, you wanna come with me" gar said, austin nodded wiping the tears from his eye's.

"ok, come on" as they stepped out side, they saw, who austin didn't want to see, Victor, Richard, an Kori.

"hey, Fr...damn"he muttered to him self, "garfiled" Richard smiled.

"oh, hey" gar smiled back.

"come on gar" austin grabbed gar's hand an tried to pull him away, but gar didn't move.

"ware's rachel" gar wondered ignoring his brother at the moment.

"we dont know, we were hoping you knew, we haven't seen her for a few day's, ever since we found out about, her,... Father" Victor said.

"oh, no, I dont know" Gar said.

"hi, garfields little brother, how do you do" starfire said friendly towards his brother.

"I be better if you just left my brother alone" austin said.

"austin be nice" gar warned.

"you should of told them that, I dont want to lose you" he hugged him again, an cried.

"you wont, Im sorry, I wasn't thinking, ok, sorry" gar hugged austin back.

"you shouldn't be sorry, they should" austin glared at them.

"we know, we are, sorry" Victor said, bending down with them an putting a hand on austin's back, he wiped his eye's.

"you wont hurt him again right" austin asked.

"never" Richard said.

"you better not, he dont deserve it" austin said.

"we know" kori said, as gar stood she gave him a hug, to his surprise, but he never got a hug from some one out side the family, he smiled hugging back, austin wouldn't let go og gar's hand though.

"thank's" gar whispered in her ear as she pulled away, it felt good hugging a girl, even though he knew she would never be interested in him especially that she has someone like robin's, but beast boy forced a smile.

they saw jessy pulling in, but what surprised them was rachel in the back seat.

when she got into the drive way rachel got out at the sight of her friends.

"hey girl, ware you been, why you with f... Garfield's sister" victor asked.

"I was at her job, an well, she adopted me" Rachel smiled, austin an Gar looked at each other then jessy as she walked closer.

"YOU ADOPTED HER" they yelled in union.

"well if it's that big of a problem..." Rachel started.

"no" Gar said to her. "it aint you, she aint married" Gar said.

"you dont even have a bout friend, you dumped him" austin yelled.

justin walked piy at all of the commotion.

"what the hell is going on out here"

"she adopted that bitch" austin pointed at Rachel.

"what the hell is wrong with you" jess calmly looked at justin smiled an screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP" an smiled again.

"now, she would of ended up in some crappy place, whatever, just deal with it, im a mom" jess smiled, "an, your a uncle, infact so are you, austin an gar" she smiled as she picked austin up.

"that aint what I want" gar argued.

"she'll never fit never fit in this family" austin said crossing his arm's as jess held him.

"mom an dad are turning over in there grave" justin said.

"shut up, ok, one at a fucking time, justin, you just shut up, austin, hon, she had a bitch fit in the mall, not as big as one of our's but, still pretty good, an gar, what could you want" jess asked.

"im not fucking happy" gar said.

"your still in charge when me an justin aint around" jess rolled her eye's.

"ok" gar smiled.

"ok, gar, why dont you show rachel her room" gar said.

"fine" gar said, taking austin in his arm's, how showed rachel to follow him by tilting his head towards the front door that was now open cause Justin had come out.

"you guy's can go to" jess said, an every body heard austin groin.

"just in case you playing gar, I dont think you wanna do it in front of the tike" justin said as jess smirked, they look uneasy as they followed there friend's inside.

* * *

in rachel's 'new' room

"thank's" rachel said to gar.

"your welcome" gar said.

"you are to be warned, this family is filled with crazy, psychopathic, people, we will gut you alive" austin said at the bottom of rachels feet, she had to admit she was a little freaked out.

"austin" gar face palmed. "he's lying" gar smiled as kevin came in running from ally who had a knive.

"im gonna fucking kill you" ally yelled as he hid behind Rachel, she looked up.

"ill kill her too" she lunged for rachel, as gar picked her up an took the knife from her hands.

"why" gar asked.

"he pissed on me" ally said, gar rolled his eye's at kevin.

"why" he asked.

"cause I felt like it" he stuck his tong out at ally an ran out the door.

"dont kill him, he's a moron" gar said.

"whatever, give me my knife, im gonna practice" ally said.

as she left "that better not have been planed" gar asked his brother.

"dude, you cant plan the crazy shit that happen's in this family" austin said with a smile, an gar knew he was right.

"fine, go make sure she is alright" austin said.

"im not leaving till they leave, I dont trust them" austin said.

"yeah, maybe we can come back tomorrow" victor suggested.

"ok" gar said.

"an you have to go to your room" austin ordered Garfield as the three left.

"why, you aint my boss" gar said.

"because I dont be trusting her etha" austin said.

"well, she be your niece, get over it" gar argued with his little brother.

"fine, but you yell if she try's anything stupid" austin left the room.

"sorry, he just..." gar tried thinking of a proper term he could use.

"he cares about you, he doesn't want you hurt, an dont trust us cause we hurt you, an it was very wrong" Rachel said.

"thank's" gar smiled an rachel brought him into a hug, he hugged back.

"you very welcome" rachel said.

"good night" gar left the room with one thought

'wow, thing's are looking up' with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

kevin-12, ally-11, austin 9, cherry an bherry-7

* * *

"Richard, whats wrong" timmy asked.

"that loser, my friends are starting to be nice to that freak" Richard tried not to yell.

"why dont you like him" Timmy asked.

"thats not important, right now, if victor starts kicking ass for this freak, he will gain popularity, people are afraid of me an victor" Richard said in thought.

"why cant you be honestly nice to him" timmy asked.

"never trust a freak" was all Richard said heading out the door, on his way to school, well at least that's what his little brother thought, but he had to ditch so he wouldn't have to be nice to Garfield, an there would be a chance that he would be in pain.

* * *

"wally, whats wrong" his older brother asked, cause lately he just seemed so glum.

"at my new school" wally said.

"are people messing with ya" he asked getting ready to beat any one he had to, to a bloody pulp.

"no, not me, this kid" he stopped an then continued after taking a breath of air. "I was stupid, I made fun of him, an I feel so bad an stupid that I didn't do anything to stop it" wally finished.

"why dont you say sorry, an ask to be friends, say you were stupid, an feel so bad, an stand up for him" his older brother smiled.

"ok" wally said looking a bit more happy, just a bit.

"what's his name by the way, if you know" his older brother asked.

"Garfield Logan" wally replied, at this name his brother's eye's widened.

"that's the brother of a dear friend, I used to have, shit, I know that kid, but he is a real animal in a fight, just like his sister, an the Logan's are fighters, weird he would be like bullied" wallys older brother said.

"find out ware he lives, I would love to see his sister again" he said an wally nodded.

* * *

"Garfield can I come in" rachel said on the out side of his door, she placed a ear up to the door an heard sobbing, he opened the door an saw gar on his bed, face down crying into a pillow. She rushed to his side an put a hand on his head. He jumped at her touch, but the tears still swam down her cheeks.

"gar, what's wrong" she asked.

"you guys have been so nice to me" he said an cried in the new position on rachels lap.

"gar, why is that a reason to cry" Rach was confused, as much as she pondered she didn't understand.

"cause, today we have school, an every thing's gonna change, you guys will be mean, with every one else" gar sobbed.

"no, gar, we will not, were gonna stand up for you, today this all stops" rachel said thinking the plan, her Jess, Justin, victor, kori went over, they wanted to include Richard but he is no ware to be found. Gar doesn't know what's going to happen, only cause Jess an Justin explained how he might be against it, so behind his back is how it must be done.

"an how do you know" gar asked.

"just trust me" she smiled, he wiped the tears away from his eye's, an they walked down the stairs.

"oh an gar" rach said as they reached the bottom.

"how was austin lying" she smirked as she pointed to the kitched, with dishes flying, food on the wall, brown stuff Rach hopes his food sits in a corner, silver wear spread out, an being tossed from each child, blood dripping from kevin's arm, with cherry an bherry laughing, covered in well, bherry in cherry's an cherry in berry's.

puddles of soda, water an coffee every ware, sink over flowing, broken glass on the floor, every one is dressed in ripped cloths yelling an arguing, gar only smiled at rachel.

"well, now you know why we must be up at 4:00, to 4:30, if we gonna have breakfast with the family, an also why Austin said you wouldn't fit in this family" gar laughed.

"that may seem like fighting, but I notice them all holding back, there having fun" rach more of asked than stated.

"yeah, we have fun like this" gar said, putting on a pair of shoes, an handed rach a pair.

"you need shoes to join the fun" gar said.

"ok" she took em an headed straight in for the action, an by the time 5:20 rolled around it was over, every one fed, an happy, just need's to get ready for school, which is whole different fight.

"ok, cause im the oldest..." jess started.

"im right here, older than you, I was at your birth" Justin said.

"ok, well being the oldest, an a girl, I get dibs of bathroom one" Jess said as she ran to the best bathroom.

"ok, being next oldest..."gar got cut off.

"I was at your birth too, an rachel is here now, an older than you by like 2 an half months" Ju8stin said.

"ok,. being next oldest that matters, I get bathroom number two" an gar rushed to the next best bathroom.

"ok, we got to stop falling for there shit" ally said.

"yeah, ok, well rach usually now, we woud all rush to a bathroom, after being tricked to talk by Garfield an jessy, but you can go into bathroom number three, just cause your still new here" justin pointed to the door, in the kitchen.

"you got a bathroom in your kitchen" rach asked.

"yes, we couldn't fit em all up stairs" justin explained.

"whats with the numbers" rach asked.

"to keep tract, the numbers are which bathroom is the best" justin explained.

"an cause gar is jessy's fav, she an him switch from bathroom 1 an 2, every day" ally explained.

"but you all have bathroom's in your room's" rachel was confused.

"not used in the mourning, explain later, got to get ready" justin told her, giving her a soft shove to the bathroom. She took her shower, thinking... 'they may be weird but so nice an fun' a smile landed on her lips.


End file.
